Pip Pirrip (South Park)
Phillip Pirrip, better known as Pip was a character in South Park. He was a British orphaned exchange student boy who was one of the boys' classmates at South Park Elementary. He was also a good friend of Butters until his death when he got crushed by Mecha-Streisand's foot in the controversial episode "201", which aired in 2010. He often appeared in the background in older South Park episodes. He originally came from the small fictional town of Drop-A-Chair-Upon-Top-Snot in England. Appearance Pip wears an old-fashioned, brown gatsby cap (nowadays known as a 'newsboy' cap), a brown bow-tie, an old-fashioned red smoking jacket, a white shirt, and blue and violet trousers. He has short light blond hair. In earlier episodes his head is shaped subtly differently from the other children in that his jaw section is more angular than the other children's, and his body is slightly smaller. However, he is occasionally seen with a more "normal" appearance. After his titular episode, Pip was cleaned up slightly, with a fringe of hair sticking out under his cap on the top left. Background Pip came from England. His biological parents are dead since he confirmed this with Mr. Garrison. It seems that later he was adopted by a family because he was seen singing Christmas carols with a mother, father and little girl. Personality He is generally portrayed as a cheerful, sweet, polite, child-like and laid-back character, who may be constantly knocked down, but always got right back up again. The only time he ever seemed to act against this description is in the episode "Conjoined Fetus Lady". In the episode, the main characters continually called him "French", despite the fact that he hated French people. Whenever they insulted him in this way, he would pick up the dodge ball and throw it at whoever was saying it, at times with inhuman strength and precision, including taking out an entire steroid-juiced Chinese dodgeball team with a single throw. He would usually apologize a moment later and revert to his old self. His personality is similar to that of Butters. Pip was very friendly with all of the students at South Park Elementary, even Damien, but they didn't return his favor. Other Memorable Quotes *"Oh, good day Damien. My name is Phillip, but everyone calls me Pip, because they hate me". *"Cheerio". *"Ello". *"Lunchie munchies?! Hmm?" *"Righto". *"Not so fast, you ugly ancient b***h". *"Oh dear". *"God bless us, everyone". *"Nice try! A little higher and you've got it!" *"Lets hear it for Cartman's fat ass!" *"Then you all fall down laughing, and I join you, as I find it funny too". Trivia *Pip was based on the hero of Charles Dickens' novel Great Expectations. *It's unknown if Pip went to Purgatory, Hell or Heaven after his death. *Pip is included in the Hall of Honor at South Park Elementary. *Pip is one of the most popular characters in South Park among the viewers, despite having less appearances than the main characters. *Like Butters, Pip is most commonly depicted of having bright blue eyes in fan art, while other fans sometimes draw him with brown eyes. His true eye color has not yet been confirmed by Matt Stone and Trey Parker. *He often appears with Damien Thorn in fan works. *He is hated by Matt Stone and Trey Parker Category:South Park Heroes Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Unwanted Category:Orphans Category:Scapegoat Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Comic Relief Category:Fighter Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Traitor Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards